


After the Storm

by extremisss



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, CATWS spoilers, Captain America the Winter Soldier - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, catws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremisss/pseuds/extremisss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony finally see each other after the events in DC, set after Captain America 2, where Tony finds Steve very affected with everything he lived there. Angsty smut, hurt and comfort with a happy endind. CATWS spoilers, and  a couple of theories (because plot holes you know). Also I indulged myself including <a href="http://shawarmaforeveryone.tumblr.com/image/80212735694">Chris' Evans Beard</a> because I loved it too much. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

"Cap! Widow! Is it true that you both rebelled against SHIELD?"   
  
“Is there romance involved between you two?”   
  
“It is rumored that you are gonna be replacing Nick Fury and Pierce?”   
  
The paparazzis kept coming and asking questions after Steve and Natasha had gotten off the SHIELD’s SUV.   
  
Hill had ordered that after the incident in DC they had to make declarations during a press conference, since they couldn’t help to keep it away from the nation’s eyes, and rumors started spreading quickly. Their current mission was to fade away the rumors and tell the nation only what they needed to know and what was better for them to know.   
  
Hill and Natasha had a hard time convincing Steve because he wasn’t quite agree with lying to the whole nation, but they concluded that it was the best thing to do.   
  
On the way there Steve and Natasha rehearsed some answers and tried to train Steve in speech and poker faces.   
  
Part of the protocol Hill had stated for the press conference was to reunite the available Avengers in New York City, so they could be notified about the incident as well.   
  
And now they were there, Natasha holding Steve’s arm and making their way through paparazzis, received as heroes, for getting into the Stark Industries Press Conference building in New York City, thanks to the lovely Pepper who agreed to support SHIELD with anything they needed.   
  
When they had gotten to a safer zone where they could actually take a breathe from the paparazzis and excited fans, they found Clint wearing a neat all black suit.   
  
“Hey guys” Clint greeted them with a smile. “You look stunning” He said to Natasha who just gave him a playful and seductive smirk, making his insides shiver.   
  
She indeed was stunning wearing a dark red classic dress that enhanced her curves.  
  
“Captain” He greeted Steve solemnly with a handshake.   
  
“Agent Barton” Steve replied with nod and a brief smile.   
  
The soldier looked very attractive as well, wearing a three piece dark blue suit (Natasha’s idea, thank you very much), adding a beard that he had let grow after the events at SHIELD’s.  
  
“I heard about it, well part of it… I barely could communicate with the headquarters while being on Africa” Clint explained trying to break the ice. “Must have been overwhelming to see everything from here”   
  
“You have no idea” Steve answered sadly as he walked away from them.   
  
“He had a terrible time” Natasha whispered to Clint as they saw Steve standing alone, taking a sigh and staring at nowhere in particular. “The things he lived affected him so much in so many ways”   
  
“I can see that” Clint grimaced worried. “He’ll recover from it, I hope. He’s not just any soldier”   
  
Natasha smiled at him. “So how was Africa?”   
  
“Hot, exhausting, boring… I have the theory that they sent me there strategically to make me hate my life even more and miss all the mess Hydra did!”   
  
Clint’s complains made Natasha snort as she leaned to hold his arm between hers.   
  
- 

  
“Is my tie all right?” Tony asked Pepper nervously.   
  
“Tony, it’s the fourth time you ask me, you look great” She answered as she smiled at the cameras. “Remember that Steve doesn’t mind what you wear”   
  
“I should have chosen blue” he answered ignoring Pepper’s comment as he kept his eyes fixed on his crimson red tie, that actually looked good in his black suit with a white shirt.   
  
Pepper just rolled her eyes. Her outfit of choice was a nice beige suit, very Pepper.  
“Tony, what Steve needs is your comfort” She explained.   
  
They heard part of the incident on the news and she had gotten worried about Steve and Natasha, even Tony had reacted very anxiously.   
  
“I know Pep, I just… I don’t know what to do to comfort him” Tony swallowed thickly.  
  
“Whatever comes from your heart, Tony” she smiled sweetly at him and squeezed his hand, making Tony smile back at her.   
  
“Oh look, there’s Bruce” Pepper exclaimed and greeted him.   
  
Bruce had been answering a few questions about his new energy project before greeting both Tony and Pepper.  
  
“Hey guys” Bruce shook Tony’s hand and kissed Pepper’s cheek.   
  
“Aren’t you late?” he told Tony light heartily.   
  
“The mister didn’t want to leave the car because he didn’t look good enough for his boyfriend” Pepper said with a giggle.   
  
“Hey!” Tony said trying not to blush.   
  
“Oh yeah? I saw Steve over there with Natasha and Clint” Bruce said with a smile.   
  
“I’m not ready” Tony turned around decided to walk away and go back home.   
  
“Tony!” Pepper pulled him lightly from the hem of his suit.   
  
“Bruce can you support him over here? maybe you can kick some sense into him” Pepper asked, feeling like leaving a kid to a babysitter.   
  
“I doubt it but will try my best” Bruce said amicably and Pepper seemed satisfied with that.  
  
“Okay then, I leave you two to talk, see you later guys! Behave Tony!” she waved and went to talk to CNN reporters.   
  
“Bruceeee” Tony whined. “Please tell me I look good enough for Steve”  
  
“Steve would love you even if you were wearing a sack” Bruce answered amused.   
  
“I haven’t seen him in ages! What if he doesn’t love me any more? what if this whole SHIELD changed him? What if he hates me for not being there?”   
  
“Tony, get a grip, you are acting like a teenage girl” Bruce patted his back. “You can’t hide forever from him, and you must man up to see him because he needs us, and more than ever, he needs you” Bruce motivated him in the hopes he would finish his whining.   
  
Tony just took a deep sigh and nodded in agreement, Bruce was very right.   
  
“Look they are approaching now” Bruce pointed as Steve, Natasha by his arm, and Clint walked over them.   
  
Everything seemed to disappear as Tony’s eyes found Steve.   
  
He was even more gorgeous than the last time he had seen him. the suit and the beard contributed on that.   
  
He found himself attracted to him and so he walked to greet him. Natasha noticed and left Steve in his intimate moment with Tony, deciding to go talk to Bruce and Clint.  
  
“Hey” he prompted shyly, it had been so long since they had seen each other.   
  
“Hey yourself” Steve answered with a loving smile.   
  
Tony found something different in Steve’s eyes, he was smiling at him but something was off in him. He cocked his head lightly and frowned.   
  
“What is it?” Steve asked worried.   
  
“The beard” Tony’s hand went to stroke Steve’s face gently. “Suits you great” he blushed softly. “You look different… good different of course”   
Tony stuttered nervously. Steve couldn’t contain a smile.   
  
He pulled Tony into a warm embrace.   
  
“Missed you so much” he whispered into the hug and Tony melted inside.  
  
“I missed you too, big guy” he rubbed Steve’s back gently.   
  
“I hate to interrupt but we have a press conference to start” Natasha prompted with a sympathetic smile at both of them. “Shall we, captain?”   
  
  
The press conference went slow and quiet with Steve and Natasha answering every question carefully. Natasha was glad with Steve’s improvement in lying and poker face.   
  
Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Clint sat in the front row of the audience, listening carefully at everything they answered, all of them aware of what they were listening was not the whole truth. Of course a debriefing would be granted for them later on.   
  
Tony noticed Steve being more serious and straight faced than usual, his eyes still sad and tired and not a single smile shown during the whole conference.   
  
Despite the lack of the arc reactor, Tony’s chest felt heavier.   
  
-   
  
Steve kissed Tony’s mouth wildly as he pushed him into Tony’s bedroom at Stark Tower.   
  
Tony offered Steve to stay at his penthouse in the tower for some time, since the soldier was off duty while Maria Hill got everything in order with the remains of SHIELD.   
  
And as soon as they got into the elevator Steve went all over Tony, devouring his mouth furiously and pressing him up against anything he could find.   
  
Steve managed to guide him between kisses and moans to the billionaire’s bed that he already knew very well.   
  
As Steve went down to his neck and started undressing him with trembling hands, Tony noticed that Steve wasn’t his Steve right now.   
  
The soldier kissed him frantically as if Tony would leave at any moment; His touch was desperate and rough, not gentle and lovingly as usual (not that Tony mind, rough sex was still good sex).   
  
Maybe Steve was really desperate since he had been holding back the whole conference, besides they hadn’t seen each other in a couple of months.  
  
Those thoughts and questions faded away as Steve started opening his entrance with his long and tick fingers.  
  
“OH God Captain! More!” Tony moaned into the pillows as Steve thrusted into him.   
  
Tony was laying on his forearms, his chin resting over a fluffy pillow and   
his butt up high for Steve to fuck him.   
  
Steve’s thrust were erratic and wild, his hands holding Tony’s hips as he went in and out, making the genius moan lewdly.   
  
“Oh Yes! Right there, Steve, Steve!”  
  
Tony encouraged him as Steve only answered with quiet grunts.   
  
One of the blonde’s hands left Tony’s hip and went to masturbate his dick.   
  
“Ohh Steve, baby!” Tony moaned as the soldier did him.   
  
Steve’s orgasm came first as he bit down the back of Tony’s neck in a deep thrust.   
He rested his forehead on Tony’s back and tried to even his shallow breathing while he kept masturbating his lover.

   
Tony came all over his hand.   
  
When both had evened their breathing, Steve collapsed on his back next to him without saying a word, not cuddling Tony like he usually did.   
  
“I’ll go bring something to clean you up” Tony said as he got up from the bed.  
  
“Okay” Steve breathed staring at nowhere in particular.   
  
Tony walked into the bathroom and fetched a small towel, soaking it in warm water and cleaning himself first. In the mirror he noticed Steve’s hands marked on his hips, his thighs and his butt, he was completely bruised.   
  
“Wow…” he whispered to himself staring at the marks.   
  
Suddenly he heard strange noises. Someone was sobbing. As he left the bathroom he expected the worst.   
  
Steve laid there on his back, his forearm covering his eyes and he was sobbing. He was breaking down in front of him.  
  
“Steve! …baby, it’s okay” Tony rushed to the bed with the towel and grabbed Steve’s stained hand to clean it up.   
  
“Tony” Steve sobbed helplessly.   
  
“Shh shh, I’m here, babe, I’m here” Tony threw away the towel and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, pulling him into a soothing embrace making the soldier bury his face on Tony’s chest.   
  
Tony stroked Steve’s blonde hair gently.   
  
“Steve, darling, what’s wrong?” Tony asked very concerned as Steve cried softly into his arms.   
  
“Tony, it was so terrible” Steve answered.   
  
Tony just pressed his lips tightly, he knew what Steve was talking about.   
  
The soldier told him everything he had lived in DC: Alexander Pierce taking over, Strike Team going all against him, visiting Peggy, Nick Fury showing up at his apartment, finding Arnim Zola was alive in a computer, uncovering HYDRA’s evil plans… The Winter Soldier, the god damn Winter Soldier, who ended up being Steve’s childhood friend and HYDRA’s more lethal weapon.  
  
Tony just listened carefully and he knew that it was too much to handle for the soldier, who was opening up his feelings in front of him.   
  
“And about Nick Fury… is it true that… he died?” Tony waited for Steve to finish so he could ask questions.  
  
“Fury fooled HYDRA to believe he was dead, but he’s alive” Steve answered a bit more calm.   
  
“Those Arnim Zola things you said were terrible” Tony said very concerned. He had heard about him in his dad’s old files.   
  
“He outlived us with science” Steve said sadly.   
  
Tony just nodded.   
  
They remained silent in a post coital cuddle, Tony lying on the blonde’s chest while Steve stroked Tony’s thigh gently.   
  
“What happened to…” words got stuck in the genius’ throat. “The Winter Soldier?”   
  
“He just disappeared” Steve answered, tears flowing again but this time more quietly. “He couldn’t remember anything, of me, of the past, of us” Steve’s voice broke. “I didn’t know what they did to him, the only thing I know is that I want my friend back.. the only thing I got from him are some old files Natasha found”  
  
Tony’s hand went to wipe away Steve’s tears.   
  
“Shh shh, it’s okay Steve, he’s okay, he’s out there and he’s alive”   
  
“believing your best friend dead and suddenly finding him like this, all different, being a cold hearted assassin… he promised he would be there with me, till the end, but he doesn’t even know who he is”   
  
“Steve, Steve…Come here” Tony held his face between his hands. “I promise you, that no matter what I will help you find Bucky, and I promise, that when we find him I will use all my knowledge in science to bring him back… it’s a promise, from me to you” Tony’s eyes started tearing up a little.   
  
Steve was left breathless, he didn’t know what to say.   
  
“Thank you Tony… Thank you” Steve smiled as Tony wiped his tears with his thumbs.  
“I’m just, scared… what if he ever comes for me, or worst, for you? He wouldn’t hesitate to kill us, but I wouldn’t be able to fight him either… I would never hurt him…”   
  
“That’s not gonna happen, we’re safe now, while HYDRA’s is partly separated nothing can happen to us” Tony promised.   
  
“That’s not true, Tony” Steve said sadly.   
  
“Hmm?” Tony wondered. “What do you mean by that? it’s all okay now, you and Widow are now national heroes and saved America from HYDRA”   
  
“You don’t get it Tony… I have never felt more vulnerable in my life” Steve started with his clenched jaw and a ragged sigh.   
  
“What is it Steve?” Tony asked concerned.  
  
“There was a list” the soldier prompted “Of people… remarkable people, from all the world. And Hydra was planning to kill them, at any moment millions of good people would have died” Tony was listening carefully “You were in that list Tony… I could have lost you, baby” Steve said and started sobbing again. “I could have lost you, I could have lost you… losing you would have been something I wouldn’t have handled”   
  
“Babe, no…” Tony comforted him with kisses, he hated seeing Steve so wrecked and hurt. “You didn’t lose anyone Steve, I’m here and I’m fine, all thanks to you, babe”   
  
“Tony, they had all my weak points, My best friend, and you… I was so vulnerable against them”   
  
“But you overcame, Steve. And you are much more of a hero that what you think, just because you were weak doesn’t mean you can’t beat HYDRA. And I trust you that you wouldn’t let anything happen to me and neither will I… I know you would always save me, because you are not just any hero, you are.. my hero” Tony failed trying to hold back his tears. Steve stayed in silence taking in all the words Tony had said.  
  
“Thank you Tony, thank you for all of this, for everything” Steve finally whispered pulling him into a loving embrace as he peppered kisses all over Tony’s face, making the genius release a small laugh.   
  
“No, Steve you don’t have to thank me” Tony stopped and stared into those baby blue eyes, now filled with love and empty of grief and sadness. “I have to thank you” Tony told him kissing his furrowed brow away and pressing a gentle kiss on his nose.   
  
Steve didn’t remember the last time he had smiled so bright.   
  
Afterwards they cuddled in Tony’s bed, holding each other tight and whispering “I love you” and other sweet things repeatedly until they fell asleep.   
  
Steve could sleep in peace now. Tony was safe in his arms; Maybe he was still worried about Bucky’s future, but the important thing was that he was somewhere out there and he was still alive.


End file.
